


Silence

by Kagalicious



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abuse, Bendy is a sweet cinnamon roll, Bendy trusts Joey completely, Joey is an asshole, M/M, Mute Bendy, Rape, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagalicious/pseuds/Kagalicious
Summary: Joey asks Bendy to play with him. Things quickly take a darker turn.Rape TW.





	1. A Simple Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic im posting here. If you don't like it, that's fine! If you do though, i compell you to comment and tell me what you liked and how I can improve! Thanks to all who decided to click on this story, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> TW: this story contains rape. If you don't like that sort of thing don't read. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> This story was written completely on my phone so bear with me on any grammatical/spelling mistakes xD

It all started with one simple inquiry.

"Would you like play?"

A mundane request to most, but to Bendy the words came as quite a shock. The main reason being they were uttered by none other than Joey Drew, the one who, just a few weeks after his 'birth' started to completely ignore him, leaving the small toon in the care of anyone else who was around besides him. Sometimes there was no one there to watch him at all and he was simply left alone to wander the studio unsupervised. Bendy hated those times, as he had always hated being alone. Although all of this would make anyone else hesitant to accept the mans offer, Bendy immediately jumped up from his spot on the floor to hop up and down in excitement. His creator was going to play with him! He cheerfully smiled up at the man, and nodded fervently. Joey cracked a grin himself. His glee was far more devilish, though, and the smile that split his face seemed unnatural and would have unsettled anyone else except the small demon. The tiny toon was extremely gullible and naive thanks to only being around 9 months old. The entirety of Bendy's life had been spent inside the studio, and even within there his access was limited. For the first 5 months of his life Joey kept him hidden away in his office, to conceal him from all the others. Eventually, he was allowed outside the room, but rooms still remained locked to him, and it was obvious his creator kept quite a lot secret from the toon. Well, obvious to everyone but Bendy himself. The small demon seemed to trust the man completely, blindly believing every word he said, and loyally defending Joey to anyone who claimed otherwise.

 

The smile Joey gave wouls be enough to send shivers up ones spine. "Okay, wonderful! Follow me." He gently asked.

He led the small toon to his office, where he then locked the door behind the both of them after the demon skipped in happily. Bendy didn't notice.

Barely able to contain his excitement at this point, the demon began to sign very quickly at the human.

* 'what are we playing?' *

Joey stared at him a moment, before silently walking over and sitting down at his desk chair. He pulled out from the desk and swiveled to face his creation.  
"Come here."

Bendy tilted his head to the side in confusion, but obliged the man.

Once he stood merr inches away from the chair, Joey pointed to the floor below him under the desk. 

"Sit."

Bendy did as he was told.

As soon as Bendy was situated on the floor in front of Joey, the man took off his belt and undid the front of his pants. When he began to slide them down his legs all the way to his ankles, Bendy was about to ask him what he was doing when he noticed something that was very peculiar to him. Something was poking out of Joey's underwear in a weird way. Had that always been there? What was that? 

Joey's laugh broke him out of his thoughts. "Like it? Go on, touch it."

Bendy was weirded out by this 'game' beyond belief, but his curiosity somehow always managed to outweigh his anxiety about the whole situation. So, slowly, he reached out to rub the strange thing. It grew bigger and more ridged the more the little toon touched it. This alarmed the devil enough for him to pull away completely and scooch back from his creator. Joey glared at him, prompting Bendy to quickly sign out his displeasures with shaking hands.

* 'What is this game?' * he asked.

"A really fun game, but you have to do as I say in order to play it, Bendy. Please listen-" Bendy shook his head back and forth which stopped Joey from talking. 

* 'I don't like it.' * Bendy continued, a distressed look taking hold of his face.

Joey sighed, frustrated. "Well, you will like it-" 

*'No!'* Bendy signed while shaking his head again. *'I don't want to play this game!'*

Joey had had enough. He pulled down the only thing shielding Bendy's eyes from the odd shape protruding through his creators pants. It was unlike anything Bendy had ever seen before. A strange elongated mushroom shaped...thing, sticking out between his thighs. What even??

Before Bendy's mind could catch back up to him, Joey had roughly grabbed one of Bendy's horns and pull his head down onto the thing while thrusting his hips forward, forcing the toons mouth to take in the awful tasting appendage. 

Bendy immediately squirmed and tried to pull back. Having no nose had it's benefits and it's downsides. On the one hand, he couldn't really smell anything which meant that the ever present stench of ink would never bother him, but that the need to breathe could only be fulfilled by his mouth, which at the moment was preoccupied with Joey Drew's cock. As a result, the little toon soon began running out of oxygen, and he desperately tried to pull himself off of the human. Joey responded by pushing his head down onto his cock even harder, making Bendy choke.  
Tears pricked at his eyes as he coughed and sputtered, but Joey never slowed down. He used his hips to keep pushing himself deeper and deeper into the toons mouth, grunting in ecstacy. 

"Oh, you feel so good." He sighed, clawing at the sides of Bendy's head in animalistic bliss. Bendy struggled against him more, which only made Joey claw at his face harder, this time with intent to cause pain. "Stop fucking moving!" He yelled, brutally slapping him with enough force to turn his head away. A gray hand print shaped bruise began to appear on Bendy's cheek soon after, which became obscured by the inky black tears that ran down in rivers from his eyes. The temporary breather left the demon gasping for air. Sobbing breathlessly, Bendy coughed and wiped his eyes with his hands. Ink poured down over his eyes from his forehead, blinding him temporarily. He always started to melt whenever he got really upset, it was a result of a mistake Joey had made during the ritual that brought him to life. His form routinely became unstable and caused him to have fits of pain akin to those of a seizure where he would throw up ink and melt to no end, collapsing in a heap on the ground, writhing in pain. During those episodes he can hardly breathe, a lot like now. The other long term effect of Joey's mistake was that he'd melt whenever emotionally disturbed. Joey had attempted to fix the issue, but every new try ended up in a ritual almost killing the small toon. So, Bendy would end up just having to just deal with it. Now he really wished Joey had managed to fix it for him, as it was really becoming a problem. Everytime he got upset he became blinded by his own tears. He sobbed loudly in a whistling voice, the only noise he could physically make as he'd never received a voice actor during the show. Joey ignored his cries and flipped him around so he was laying on his stomach. Bendy didn't protest and allowed himself to be manipulated like a rag doll.

After a few moments of shifting himself and the toon around, Joey positioned himself at Bendy's entrance, pressing himself in slowly. 

Bendy screamed at the sensation of his creator forcing himself into him. He was in so much pain, it was almost unbearable. Joey's cock slid deeper into him until the two of them were hip to hip. Bendy trembled, silently staring up into Joey's pitch black eyes. He would have tried to get away, but every movement he made caused a searing burning sensation to shoot up his spine. It felt like he was being split apart! He whimpered and groaned without realizing it, his entire body body shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

Joey grunted and moaned as he bucked his hips violently, going rougher and harder with each thrust. The harder he went the closer he came to cumming. Bendy sobbed harder than ever before with his squeaking voice as Joey began kissing him deeply and pushing his tongue inside Bendy's mouth. Bendy didn't know what to do so he just let Joey do whatever he wanted. Laying there, limp, Joey Drew continued his assault and minutes passed until Joey's relentless attack on his mouth finally ceased, and as his creator pulled away, with teary eyes, Bendy somehow found the strength to sign with weak hands to his creator.

* 'please, stop.'* The toon begged.

Joey smirked.

"Oh, my little devil darling, I simply love you so much sometimes." Joey said, a genuine tone in his voice. Bendy sobbed.

"Oh god," Joey moaned, gripping Bendy's horns while his hips bucked uncontrollably . He pushed himself as deep as he could go inside of the small toon, and cried out, "Ah, Bendy! You feel so good! I'm gonna cum!" 

Bendy didn't have the strength to cry out in pain anymore, and simply laid there, completely useless. The pain from Joey's cock had numbed his hole to the point he didn't even feel it anymore. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. The more tears fell from his face, the more he wondered how long he could keep crying. With one final deep and painful push into his back side, his creator finally came, and was done with him. 

Joey panted as he layed splayed out on top of the small demon, exhausted. Several minutes passed before Joey slowly began to slide out of Bendys asshole. Bendy whimpered in response, he was extremely sensitiveto the touch and in an incredible amount of pain. He covered his face with his hands,clutching his head weakly, going into shock. 

He stayed silent as Joey picked him up and returned him to his bed shared by him and Boris. He kept quiet as Joey tucked him into bed and pretended like everything was okay. And he didn't say a word as Joey lied to every coworker who asked that the bruises on his face were an accident, a simple mishap and that he was as innocent as can be. Bendy didn't say a word to anyone, to frightened of what the man might do if he told. 

And so, it was forever kept a secret. Bendy never shared his horrific experience with anyone. Except...

One day, Bendy, decided to write a letter to one of Joey Drew's old friend's, one Bendy had heard had helped Joey create the concept art and idea for the cartoon of Bendy. The little demon had never met the man, but was curious to know what he was like. What he didn't expect was was what his creator would do in response.

 

*to be continued...*


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey finds out about Bendy's letter. A punishment seems in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who commented last time!! Enjoy the chapter!

Not long after Bendy had slipped his letter to Henry inside the outgoing mail box sitting on Joey Drew's desk, he had been called to the man's office, and been forced to trudge his way to the dreaded place, dragging his feet the entire time. 

Inside sat a fuming Joey, glaring at him like he was just a nuisance only there to bother him. Bendy shrank under his gaze, flinching when his creator suddenly stood up from his chair and slammed his fists on the desk.

"Bendy, I know what you did."

Bendy looked away from him.

"Look at me!" Joey screamed, rushing around to the front of the desk to intimidate the little toon even more. Bendy began to sob quietly with a squeaky voice. Seeing his tears only served to make the man more angry. He slapped Bendy across the face harshly.  
"Why are you crying?! I haven't even done anything to you yet!" He struck him in the face again to accentuate his point further. "I haven't touched you again, but I will." Bendy looked terrified at that. Joey chuckled. "Yeah, you feel pretty good but you act like a brat. I know you tried to send a letter to Henry, you little deviant. You should know I hate him now! He left!" Joey spat, fury brewing in his eyes. "Henry was supposed to be here to help me take care of you..." Joey continued, gripping Bendy's arm with a vice like grip. "Henry was supposed to stay! But no, he had to run off to go to some stupid war..."

Bendy could see the glisten his creator's eyes had gotten now after talking about the other man. Bendy never knew him but had heard they were once good friends. It would appear those times were long gone, however. 

The way Joey clutched Bendy's arm so desperately, coupled with the fact that there was a fresh sheen of tears clearly visible now in his eyes, made the demon feel almost bad for the man, and despite his better judgement and every nerve in his inky body screaming "no", Bendy reached out to hug the man.

Joey was clearly taken aback, and stood stock still for several moments. Bendy pat his back briefly before pulling away. 

*'Everything is okay Jo-Jo.'*

Joey stared blankly. Jo-Jo was the nickname Bendy had given him ever since he learned to sign. It was a series of quick hand movements that came much easier to the young toon than spelling out Joey's entire name. The sentiments behind the little toons words hardly broke through the emotional blockade inside the man's mind. He scowled, suddenly cross at the demon.

"Oh don't pull that on me, I'll show you what little disobedient troublemakers get as a punishment!" He screamed. As soon as he heard the word 'punishment', panic tumbled through the little demons chest and left him heaving for air. He shook his head back and forth in a clear display of *'No,no,no,no!'*, but Joey only dragged the struggling toon by his wrists to a nearby closet, swinging it open with one hand to reveal inside was a puddle of acetone. Bendy screeched as loudly as he could when he saw the sight, which wasnt very much seeing as how he never got a voice and could only communicate with squeaky whistles.

His screams reached a new level, however, when he was picked up and thrown into the small room, and as he fell down on the unfortunate his position of his hands and knees, the acetone splashed up from the force of him hitting it, sending pin pricks of pain spraying all over him. 

He still had enough sense in him to stand up and turn around as fast as he could, attempting to bolt away from the acid like substance, but Joey stopped him with his legs, slamming the door shut after pushing the toon backwards into the closet once again. 

To say he was in pain would be a gross understatement. The sensation of his legs and arms melting as a result of the acetone was burning the toon to an excruciating degree. The cries coming out of him at this point were the loudest sounds he'd ever heard come from his own mouth. Usually, even when hurt really badly or extremely upset, the devil was silent, much like the cartoons he stared in. After a few moments the door opened and the little toon was yanked from the small closet, and into a towel. His pained screeches soon became replaced by surprisingly loud sobs, with Joey's soft hushes gently surpressing the toons utter panic. Bendy nuzzled his head into his creator's chest as he cradled him, inky tears pouring down his face without end. Joey even went as far as to start rubbing one of the toons horns roughly. It was a clunky show of affection, as Drew was really not the best nor most experienced in the art of comforting someone, but it was enough to calm down his creation who wasn't used to being touched. 

It was only after things had calmed down did Bendy notice footsteps and even voices outside Joey's office. The voices grew louder until it sounded like they were coming directly from the other side of the door. Bendy huddled himself closer to his creator on instinct as the people outside let themselves in soon after.

It was only Sammy and Wally. Bendy could feel his creator physically relax, and the hold he had on the toon became considerably lesser. The two men absorbed the sight in front of them with subdued curiosity. Neither of them would say it but it was incredibly unusual to see the man anywhere near the toon.

"What do you want?" Joey didn't bother to greet his co-workers, his mood already turned sour and demanding again. 

Wally looked apologetic, meanwhile Sammy just looked annoyed. The disgruntled music director was the first to speak. "Yeah, yeah. I know we're botherin' you with your playtime with Bendy, but if you could keep it down so I wont have to work over his goddamn screaming!" Sammy got louder with each word, ending in a yell. Wally rubbed his arm with one hand sheepishly. 

"Yeah, boss. It's kind of hard to work with that going on. It's a bit..." The janitor struggled to find the right words to describe the horrible sounds he heard coming from this room, but he knew if he enraged Joey more than he already was he may lose his Job, or worse..."It's, uh, its a nuisance, thats for sure..." He finished. Sammy snorted.

"A nuisance? It's downright annoying! What are you even doing up here anyway?" Sammy asked, unknowingly asking the bombshell question everyone had been afraid to hear. 

Joey gazed at the men with an unreadable expression. After a few moments of silence, he clasped his hands together and spoke in a commanding tone. "Get out." 

Wally had a bad feeling about all of this, and was quick to obey. Sammy, on the other hand, felt compelled to argue. "But-"

"I'll have no more of this!" Joey quickly cut him off. "Leave. Now." The tone in the man's voice would leave anybody white as a sheet. Sammy shut his mouth after that, and turned to leave with Wally in tow. The look on the two men's faces was almost enough to make Drew laugh, if he hadn't been in such a crummy mood. Lowering the still shaking demon off his shoulders, he looked him over with a cursory glance.  
"You seem alright." He decided, kneeling down to be mostly eye level with the toon. "You won't tell anyone about this either, right?" He whispered, seriousness in his tone.

Bendy, who was most assuredly far from "alright", as his creator put it, stared up at the man in terror. The nothingness he saw in Joey's pitch black eyes only served to worsen the poor things shivering. Whether it was tremors of fear, pain, or adrenaline, was unknown, but despite the massive unsteadiness in his hands he gathered the strength to sign one simple word to his creator.

*'No.'*


	3. A memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy falls asleep and remembers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some horrible language in this chapter, as well as physical violence.

Bendy sighed tiredly as he slumped in one of the chairs a member if the staff had been so kind as to offer it to the exhausted toon.  
He was pretty sure they were from the music department, judging by the uncomfortable wooden seats, along with the rest of the chair,  
which was, unsurprisingly, also made out of wood. 'this whole stupid place is made outta dumb wood! ' bendy thought bitterly.

'it would be so easy for someone to burn this whole place down to the ground, using just a single match...'.  
The thought alone of sending this place into the literal depths of hell made him smile.  
The first genuine smile he'd made all day. He grinned as he imagined the faces of all his "coworkers" burning to death,  
screaming and begging for mercy. The ones who left him behind in the dust, who they let rot away day after day, month after month,  
ignored by everyone while he was consistently subjected to the whims of Joey's twisted mind. He pulled at his horns in frustration.  
He glanced to his left, sighing sadly at the empty seat that had been reserved for Boris. "Just in case he needs it..."  
the member of the staff who had brought the first chair told him. She had said it with such a tone of despair you would think it was  
almost like the wolf was never going to show up at all. He knew Boris had been missing for a little while now, hours maybe,  
or even days. It was hard to tell time without ever leaving a studio that lacked any windows.  
The amount of time that passed wasn't important anyway! Boris would show up, like he always did. Bendy was sure of it...

========

Bendy let out a yelp of surprise as Joey suddenly slapped him, so hard it sent him off balance and tumbling backwards into an  
inconveniently placed shelf of bacon soup. The unstable thing teetered back and forth threatening to come down.  
The demon raised a hand up to rub at his now stinging cheek, glaring daggers at his creator.  
Joey never noticed, however, already back to chewing out the poor wolf who found himself shrinking smaller and smaller at  
Joey's unbridled rage. Boris only gave his brother a fleeting look of sympathy before quickly returning his attention back to his  
creators face. It wasn't because he didn't care, but rather if Boris payed any mind to bendy, it would only serve to anger  
the unhinged man more, resulting in double the punishment.

Bendy got up, trying to get his bearings. The slap came so sudden and harsh, it left him dizzy.  
He reached up, gripping the stands of the shelf, which quickly turned out to be a bad idea.  
In response to the extra jostling, multiple cans rolled off the side of the shelf, spilling its canned contents.  
Bacon soup began raining down on Bandy’s tiny head. He instinctually tried to guard his face from the falling cans with his arms,  
only succeeding in tripping back onto the floor in the process, as the large cans of the soup crashed down onto the floor around him,  
each being accompanied by loud bangs. The scene would have been comical, almost exactly like what would happen in an episode of his  
show, if Joey hadn’t snapped his head towards the commotion, seething in rage at the disruption.

Before Bendy could even let out a groan of pain from the previous bacon soup assault, he felt himself being grabbed by the neck  
and held in midair by an infuriated Joey Drew. "I told you 10 minutes ago to get the fuck out of here!" He screamed in his face,  
hands tightening around his throat, beginning to choke the life out of the toon. He tried to respond, but found that the lack of air  
prevented it. He tried to claw and tear Joey's hands off him, but he was small and weak, and only stood at about 3 feet tall if  
you rounded the inches up. Joey was a 6-foot insane human, brimming with fury. There was no way he'd manage to do any damage to him.  
He was totally helpless. Completely and utterly useless.

Bendy could see out of the corner of his eye Boris wide horrified expression. He seemed to be stuck frozen in fear,  
and Bendy honestly couldn't blame him. He wasn't sure what he might do in such a position either.

Just as his vision started to blur, and his movements became more lethargic, joey loosened his hold on his neck just a bit.  
He was still choking him, but it was this small mercy that was enough for welcomed air to briefly rush back into his needy lungs.  
Before he could even breath out again, without warning Joey slammed him into the floor away from the pile of dreaded bacon soup.  
That completely knocked the wind out of him once again, and once again he left was gasping for breath.  
Two more times joey picked him up by the neck only to slam him back down again. He reached up with one hand to grip one of the toons horns roughly. Bendy could see in his eyes at that moment that he'd totally lost it. the small demon let out a cry of agony as joey  
brutally bashed his skull into the hard-wooden floor over and over. Each collision of his head with the ground was met with a  
resounding smack. Despite this, Joey just kept going, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Bendy raised his arms to try  
to push his assailant off, weakly pressing back on his chest in a feeble attempt to defend himself. Of course, it didn't work though,  
and Joey continued to bash his skull into the floor with added fervor in response. The room grew dark as his vision faded into  
blackness. With no energy left to fight off the attack, Bendy simply went limp in Joey's hold, his consciousness finally burning out.

========

He awoke on a cot, somewhere inside the studio. The room looked bare, except for a few medical supplies.  
A mockery of actual surgical bandages wrapped around his tiny frame. He couldn't see out of his left eye anymore,  
hopefully because of the bandages and not any long-term damage. He sat up and looked around, bewildered. What had happened?

He didn't have long to contemplate these thoughts before he heard someone softly knock on the door. Before Bendy could even think to  
let them in or not, the person simply walked in themselves. Bendy drooped instantly at seeing who it was.  
Once again, he was at the mercy of none other than Joey drew himself.

He immediately tried to great his creator the way he always wanted him to, but found when he pushed himself up onto his arms his lungs hadn’t recovered fully yet, and it  
resulted in a coughing fit. As he wheezed and choked, Joey stared on with boredom.

"Hello, Bendy..." he muttered, obviously uninterested and annoyed. 

Bendy looked at him with confusion. Why was he here? Before he could respond, Joey continued.

"I just wanted to come here to tell you...Boris won’t be around for a while."  
He looked annoyed at even having to explain the situation.

Bendy continued to stare in puzzlement. His head tilted to the side innocently in thought. *Boris, gone? Where did he go? *

As if reading his thoughts, Joey added, "Don’t ask questions."

Bendy slowly nodded his head and looked down at the floor. To distract himself from the current events of reality,  
he began to pick off balls of fuzz from the blanket he had wrapped around him.  
After a couple of moments of silence, Joey left the room, closing the door with a soft *click.* 

After a minute or two of solemn contemplation, without realizing, Bendy drifted off into a restless sleep.

========

He was woken up abruptly by someone none to gently shaking his small shoulders in frustration.  
Bendy looked up to see none other than the face of the one he hated the most; Joey drew.  
He tried to keep a scowl from forming on his face, knowing that would just anger him further. 

"Get the fuck up you lazy piece of shit!" He spat. "We have to do another shoot. Get up." Bendy only nodded in obedience.  
This seemed sufficient enough for the man to loosen his grip on Bendy’s shoulders and start to leave.  
He only paused once before he left, not even bothering to turn around.  
"Oh, and i better not catch you sleeping on the job again, or else there will be consequences, got it?"  
Not waiting for a possible reply, he turned a corner and disappeared from sight. 

Bendy let one long, shaky sigh escape him, before closing his eyes and reopening them a moment later;  
a large, overly happy grin appearing on his face.  
To anyone who cared to notice, which there were few who did, the smile would be a blatant facade of happiness.  
A poorly painted mask to cover the real emotions he was feeling. 

'ah, well, ' Bendy thought. 'Time to do what I always do...'

 

'...Face, it with a grin. '


	4. The janitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally tries to help.

Wally sighed as he pushed the mop around on the wooden floor. The ink still seemed to cover the hallway almost completely. He checked his watch angrily. 30 minutes past midnight. He should of been home over 2 hours ago, but he had been having to stay at work later than usual lately because of Joeys increasingly messy... endevours. The strange ink machine, which eventually led to the the toons somehow,had all led to a very strange and increasingly annoying life for Wally Franks.

Down the hall he could faintly hear a noise coming from a door out of view from him. Some yelling- it sounded like Joey- and a slam of a door seconds later.  
The janitor knew that that direction led to the boss's office, and could guess at what had happened. It didnt surprise him when he saw a teary eyed bendy round the corner moments later.  
Shoving his mop into the murkey bucket of water, (that was now pitch black thanks to all the ink), he leaned onto a wall, calling out to the toon.  
"Hey, kid," Bendy looked up, giving him full view of the tear tracks now stainin his face. He frowned. "You okay?" was all the janitor could muster, for some reason.

Bendy didnt respond, though Wally knew he couldnt. All he did was nod numbly, and continue walking. Once the toon was out of view, Wally took the chance to sigh deeply.  
He wasnt sure what exactly Joey did to the poor thing, but he knew it couldnt be good. But he couldnt leave, as much as he always complained, as at this point he feared for his life.  
He knew joey was unhinged at this point. After Henry left...well...things spiraled downhill from there quickly. Now he was trapped there, and he should have been "outta there" as soon as the insane man  
had began installing ink pipes for that cursed machine. It all seemed too late now, but he still felt guilty that he hadnt done more.

A sudden high pitched whine caught his attention though, and he quickly turned his head to the direction of the sound. It seemed to be coming from down the hallway, out of view, but opposite of where  
Mr. Drew's office was. He cautiously walked forward, but was prompted into a run when the noise continued, even more pained this time. He soon found the source of the pitiful noise, it was just down the hall,  
near Henry's desk. Bendy kneeled near it, clutching one of the desk legs for dear life. His chest heaved violently as he struggled to breathe, and he was melting so much Wally felt sorry to say one of his first thoughts was how  
much more water he was going to need to clean all this up. Of course, that was before the demon threw up ink all over the floor. It was at that point Wallys eyes bulged in panic and he rushed to the small toons side.

'I really dont know what to do!' Wally thoughts screamed at him in his mind. Wally patted his back hesitantly, unsure of how to help. The panic only mounted when suddenly the demon began convulsing uncontrollably. 'Oh geez, is he having a siezure now?! Oh, I REALLY dont know what to do!'  
A sudden hand on his shoulder made the man jump up and yelp in fear, not expecting such a thing at a time like this. It was only Joey, staring uninterested down at the spectacle. Bendy had gone limp in his arms, unconscious. Wally looked traumatized from the whole ordeal.

"Mr. Drew!" He yelled. "You scared the crap out of me! Whats wrong with the kid?!" The janitor sounded desperate, but the man in front of him appeared perfectly calm, acting almost like this was completely normal! Wally was shocked.

Joey gave a bored look. "Calm yourself, Franks." He scolded. Wally glared in response, unafraid for his job at the moment.

"Dont tell me to calm down, Drew!" He picked up Bendy carefully and looked his melting form over. He looked an absolute mess; like a life-sized Bendy doll that someone had tried to melt ruthlessly. Wally could even feel the ink dripping down his arms and onto the floor as he held him.  
His face grew even more panicked. "Look at him, Boss!" He pointed to the passed out toon. "Fix him!" Wally shoved Bendy into the arms of the other, his face dead serious. Joey's face protrayed no emotion. Wally felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Fine. If that will ease you, I will. I'll need some privacy. You can go home for the night, Franks. Good job on cleaning that hallway that got destroyed, but...as you can see, our little friend here has caused yet another mess. Before you go home, could you clean it? Thank you."  
And with that, Joey hoisted Bendy up securely next to his chest, and walked into his office, shutting and locking the door behind him. Wally stood there, stunned.

What was happening to Joey Drew?


	5. Lusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey rapes Bendy for the third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo quote from my girlfriend when I showed her this chapter, "That was truly awful" 
> 
> XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! ~

It was after hours when Joey cornered Bendy once more. With no one around to even hear the loudest of his pitiful screams, he was truly at the mercy of the man. The toon whimpered helplessly as he unzipped is pants and took his cock into his hand, thrusting it into the toons mouth vigorously. He could feel his cock throbbing as he did so, and he moaned at the sensation. Taking him on the wall like this was making his erection so hard. 

Eventually he decided to remove his his hard cock from Bendy's mouth and into a much more prefer spot. Joey's thrusts became more forceful as he pressed the toon against the wall roughly, grunting in pleasure. He couldn’t help himself, Bendy felt so good around his cock, and incredibly tight even though the man had taken him twice before like this. It was pure bliss. The way the toon squeaked and squirmed whenever he entered him was truly amusing, it really turned Joey on even more. As he continued thrusting his breaths began to come out in ragged pants, and his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy as he moaned. Gripping Bendy's right horn with one hand, and holding the toons arm firmly down with the other, Joey bit down onto Bendys left shoulder viciously, earning him a pathetic sounding squeak from the small toon. This made the man’s lust grow even more, and soon he was completely ravaging the toons hole with his cock, gasping in pleasure as he did.

While his creator seemed to be in heaven, the little devil felt like he was in hell. The sensation of Joey's cock ripping through him once again wasn't at all lessened by the fact he'd been raped just like this two times before; if anything, it got worse each time. Spikes of pain shot up his small frame at every movement Joey made. It was obvious Joey Drew's cock was far too big in comparison to the small toon! The man stood at a sturdy 6'6, with Bendy coming in quite the bit shorter at a measly 3 feet tall, maybe even a few inches shorter.

"Mm...nnn..." his creator whined. His breath hitched as his hips bucked up roughly to meet Bendy's bruised backside with a wet smack. Joey's legs trembled slightly from the force of his thrusts, as he pounded into the small toon with a quickened pace. Bendy's sobs grew to immense levels. He'd never been in this much pain before! Joey Drew's assault was lasting much longer than all the other times. Where before he would lay still, the pain he now felt made compelled to fight back, clawing at Joey's hands as hard as he could. 

The man yelped and pulled his hands back in surprise, which gave Bendy just enough time to wriggle himself out from under his creator and bolt for the door.  
Joey was quick to act and stomped his foot down on the little devil's tail. Bendy squeaked in pain and tripped over his own two feet, landing on the floor with a small thump. Joey growled and lifted his foot up, looming over the small demon. Bendy let out a few harsh squeaks as Joey stomped his head into the floorboards in fury, screaming at him. "You fucking little shit! Be still already!" He seethed, positioning himself above the demon, preparing to enter him once more. 

Before he could continue his assault, Bendy used all the strength left in his body to turn himself over so he could face his creator, and began to sign to him in a desperate manner, sobbing as he did so.

'please, no more. No more. No more.'

Joey glared, about to reply, but the little toon continued before he could.

'Please, stop, please! Please, please!'  
he begged helplessly.

Joey hushed him and patted his head between his horns. Bendy shook his head, making Joey withdraw his hand.

"Bendy-" he began, but the toon soon cut him off.

'no more, no more.' he repeated.

'please, please!' the toon continued to beg. 'not there, not there! No more! he signed with trembling hands. That caught Joey's attention. 

"Alright." He picked Bendy up and pulled him closer, positioning the devil's mouth in front of his groin. He gripped Bendy's horns tightly with both hands as he began to push the tip of his cock into the wetness of Bendy's mouth slowly, a gasp escaping from himself as he pushed deeper and deeper, unable to keep his hips from bucking up into the demon, thrusting brutally fast. Bendy shoved his creator away from him at that point, painfully coughing his lungs out in a breathless fit. Joey slammed the small toons head into a nearby wall in anger. "Don't move anymore or I’m gonna use whatever hole I fucking want!" Joey violently grabbed Bendy's head and pulled him back over his cock, nearly giving the small toon whiplash in the process. Joey resumed the attack with renewed vigor, pushing himself inside his mouth so deeply, Bendy felt the head of his creator's cock painfully press against the back of his throat. Soon Joey found a good rhythm where this happened every time. Bendy was close to blacking out at this point, too weak to struggle any longer. After noticing the look on his creation's face, Joey pulled out abruptly, allowing the demon some respite. Bendy coughed and heaved in response, taking in absolutely humungous gulps of air. Joey sat impatiently waiting for him to catch his breath, cock twitching in anticipation. 

Bendy seemed like he was about to faint as his small frame shook. Tears fell down his face silently, blotching up his vision. He was completely blinded by his own melting, ink pouring over his eyes as his form grew more unstable. He felt his head being grabbed, and he was once again deprived of the precious oxygen he so desperately wanted. He did his best to stay still, and let the whole event pass. Maybe Joey would be finished with him sooner if he doesn't struggle. 

Joey had gotten too tired of waiting, and had found his way into Bendy's mouth once more. The breather had only increased his pleasure, as now he was crying out in bliss at the feeling Bendy's mouth gave him, uncaring if the toon passed out at this point, only caring for his own needs. 

"Ah, Bendy, oh I'm gonna cum!" He screamed, pushing his cock as deep as he could inside of the demon, riding out his orgasm with a few more shallow thrusts. Bendy looked like he was going unconscious, darkness about to succumb him, when suddenly the worst thing he ever tasted covered his tongue and sprayed all over the inside of his mouth. The warm, sticky substance slid down the back of his throat slowly, but it was so gross he struggled to swallow it. Joey pulled away just moments later, and Bendy took the biggest breath of air he could manage into his lungs, trembling violently. Crying softly into his hands, Bendy wept in his tiny squeaky voice, pain coursing through his entire body. He'd never felt this awful! Not even when he fell down the stairs, or Joey beat him. His entire body ached from the assault, his hole felt like it had been stabbed. His throat had been abused so thoroughly it was painful to swallow, and his lungs still screamed for air, causing him to gasp and heave laboriously. 

Joey gently grabbed Bendy's gloved hands in his own, pulling them away from his face. Joey stared into his creation's adorable pie-cut eyes, with the tear tracks flowing down from them, and smiled before giving him a small kiss. 

"Don't cry now, my little devil darling..." he cooed, and Bendy grew confused as the man hugged him softly. As much as he hated who the comfort was coming from, Bendy desperately needed some comfort at the moment, and he was so disoriented he might be able to pretend it was actually Henry or Boris, or even Wally...

When Bendy snuggled weakly into his creator's chest, Joey hoisted the toon into his arms carefully, patting his head gently and softly shushing him. Bendy whimpered and sobbed, feeling pain throb throughout his entire tiny body. 

Joey's attempts at soothing him just barely worked, as his sobs quieted down into simple hiccups. When the little devil grew silent, Joey looked down to find him passed out in his arms. He smiled. 

"Everything will be okay, Bendy." He whispered to the small toon, and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I know that might of been a bit hard to read, lol
> 
> Ah, don't worry though, next chapter is Henry to the rescue!


	6. Henry's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...sorry for not updating in *quite a while*, things have gotten rough, to say the least. I wont get into it, but instead heres the chapter! I hope you like it.

Bendy sat on the floor, eyes half lidded from boredom. His creator had told him to "go play", and then quickly ran off to some other room, leaving him there on the floor. He would have moved from the spot Joey had placed him hours ago, but couldn't gather the strength to move, after what Joey had done to him just the day prior. His entire lower body still throbbed with pain, and whenever he tried to stand his legs were rendered jello and he'd crash back down to the floor. To keep himself entertained he practiced his counting. He wanted to be able to count all the way up to 10 without using his fingers. It made him feel silly when he had to keep track on his hands when the other staff members never had to do that. After 2 hours of practice, he had pretty much got it down, then became bored of the game. He instead chose to hum to himself quietly all his favorite songs. Even though he couldn't talk, he could make most sounds. His cartoon version could even whistle! 

Sitting there, he tried not to think about the recent events. He was tired, but refused to sleep whenever he could because unfortunately nightmares had become a painful reality for him. A loud knock the front door of studio pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to the hallway that led to the entrance, curiosity piqued. He saw Joey run by from whatever room he had been in previously, quickly opening it. The sound of a muffled voice Bendy didn't recognize could be heard. After a moment, Joey along with another man stepped into view. The man looked at Bendy, eyes wide, before giving him a gentle smile. The man had a cane, which reminded him of Joey. He frowned at this. Joey's voice suddenly rang through his ears. 

"Here he is." Joey said, obviously uninterested. 

Henry simply looked back and forth from his friend to the ink creature, then gave an astounded laugh. 

"Wow, Joey! How incredible! He's actually on model too." Henry approached the little toon slowly, still a bit wobbly and unused to walking with a cane. Bendy would have backed up but seeing as how he couldn't move at the moment, he chose to let out a loud terrified squeak to show his displeasure. Henry quickly backed off, raising his one unoccupied hand in a peaceful gesture. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not gonna do anything to you little guy." He looked apologetic. Joey cut in.

"He always does that. He's scared of everything." Joey seemed annoyed as he said this.

Henry gave Bendy a reassuring smile. For some reason this calmed the demon, and his fearful shivering lessened. Henry's smile grew. 

"Don't worry about big bad ol' Joey. He's just grouchy." Henry chuckled. 

Joey rolled his eyes, but didn't seem actually mad. This surprised the toon. Typically Joey's temper was about as short as the demon was. Bendy tried not to smile at the joke nonetheless, in fear the man might notice and become angry anyway.

Henry noticed this and his face fell a bit. "Aw lighten up little buddy. I know you probably don't know who I am." He knelt down and held out his hand for Bendy to take. "I'm Henry. Henry Axel." 

Bendy looked up at him, shocked. This was actually the man he had always been curious about! He hesitantly took hold of the humans hand with his gloved one. Henry shook his hand gently in response. He let go and stood back up. He seemed to be waiting for something. Finally he spoke up.

"Well, arn't you gonna say something, bud?" 

Oh. 

A grey blush crossed Bendy's cheeks when he realized, and signed 'Hello'.

Henry blinked. "What was that?" 

Joey butt in, "he can't, uh...talk." 

"What, he's mute? Like in the cartoons?"

"Basically, yes."

Henry turned back to the small toon, eyes full of understanding. "Oh, geez, I'm sorry little buddy. I didn't realize..."

Bendy smiled sheepishly and simply signed 'it's okay'. 

Henry frowned and whispered to Joey, "What did he say then?"

Joey looked visibly irritated. "Who cares? Now that you've seen him we have much to catch up on. Won't you please come into my office with me?" He looked to Bendy. "Alone?" He added.

Henry let out a small laugh at his friends antics. "Pft, sure Joey. You can have me all to yourself now."

Joey's scowl swiftly lifted from his face, replaced by an excited grin. Bendy had never seen his creator actually excited about something before. He pulled the other mans arm towards his office quickly, but before Henry could be pulled away completely he gave the toon a small goodbye, waving at him with the hand that wasn't currently being dragged by Joey in a death grip.

As the two dissapeared around the corner, suddenly Bendy was alone again. He sighed. He hated being alone. 

\--*In Joey's office*--

 

Joey seemed ecstatic as he sat down behind his desk. Henry sat across from him with the desk separating the both of them. Joey leaned over smiling excitedly at the man. Henry laughed at how childlike his old friend was being, but supposed it was natural. He was just glad Joey seemingly forgave him, especially after the horrible fight they had had just prior to him leaving. It looked as though they could actually leave all of that in the past and move on.

 

Joey's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I can see you have a cane. What happened Henry?" He sounded genuinely concerned. Henry sighed.

"Shrapnel from a bomb blast I just happened to be too close to took out my leg and made it pretty much useless. I was so close it also made me deaf in my right ear." Henry recounted solemnly.

Joey's face fell at the news. He didn't know what to say.

"I-im sorry, my dear friend. At least you are alive and here with me again." He perked up at the thought. Henry smiled at him. 

"Yeah, I suppose. It is good to see you again. Now we're twinsies with the canes!" Henry teased. Joey actually laughed, it was the first time in a while he had. 

"Well we have so much to catch up on!" Joey beamed at him. Henry smiled back. 

\---*a few hours later*---

Bendy walked down the hallway slowly, still unsteady on his feet. A while after Henry had joined Joey in his office, he felt well enough to finally stand and wander around. It was now almost a full 2 hours later, and they had still not come out. Bendy wondered what they were doing in there all this time, and couldn't help himself but decide to make a quick stop by the room to see if maybe he could gather more information about this Henry fellow. He seemed nice enough, way nicer in comparison to Joey.

The door to Joey's office was soon in sight. The closer the toon got the more clearly he could hear the voices inside. He dared to venture as close as even being pressed up against the door itself, making it obvious to any possible passers-by that he was eve's dropping. 

Henry's soft baritone voice soon could be heard through the wood door. "Thanks Joey, You know you're my best friend, right?" Bendy stuck his tongue out at this. He didn't think Joey was a very good friend at all. 

"Of course Henry. Anything for you. Anything at all..." Joey sounded distracted, like he was in a daze. That was odd to the demon. He'd also never offered anything to anyone as far as he'd seen in his short life. Henry's cheerful laugh came in reply shortly after. 

"You're always so nice, Joe." Bendy almost laughed at the nickname. "Why don't I go check on little buddy?" Bendy was surprised to hear this. He backed off the door before he could hear Joey's reply and hobbled as fast as he could back to where they had left him. He only made it a few feet before he stumbled and fell onto the floor, letting out an involuntary squeak as he did so. Suddenly the office door opened. Henry came out and saw the toon laying on the floor and let out a worried noise. 

"Oh no, are you okay little buddy?" He questioned the small toon as he rushed to help him up. He grabbed Bendy's hand and pulled him to his feet gently. Bendy had a bit of trouble staying balanced after Henry let him go. The demon couldn't help but wince at the pain that still lingered in his legs. Henry quickly took notice of the toons pained expression. "Oh no. Are you hurt?" 

The toon looked up at him, and tentatively signed 'yes'. At the confused stare he got in response, Bendy remembered the whole language barrier problem so he decided to nod his head instead. Henry looked sympathetic. 

"Where does it hurt, bud?" 

Bendy pointed to his legs. Henry nodded in understanding. 

"Why don't you let me carry you to somewhere where you can rest, huh?" Bendy was surprised. Henry seemed so worried about him. He nodded back at the man, and held his arms up for the man to hold him. Henry complied, and scooped him up into his arms carefully. Bendy was truly light as a feather as he carried him, Henry noted to himself. He brought him back into Joey's office and placed him on a nearby couch. This felt much better to Bendy than the hardwood flooring of the studio. He'd been sitting on it for so long his behind felt sore now. Well, more than he was already sore anyway.

"There you go, I hope that helps." 

Looking around the room, the toon was relieved to see that Joey was now gone. Henry noticed the little toon looking around, and quickly realized why.

"Oh! Yeah, Joey had to go. He told me he had to drop off some papers at the post office or something. He wanted me to come with him, but I wanted to catch up with my favorite cartoon-now-turned-real!" Henry rubbed his horns affectionately as he said this, and smiled down at the little demon. Bendy was truly touched Henry wanted to stay behind just to see him. He wasn't used to people being so nice to him, except for Boris and maybe wally. He also wasn't entirely used to anyone touching his horns in such a way. It was nice, really nice. He couldnt help but close his eyes at the feeling.

"You're really soft for an ink creature..." Henry commented absent mindedly, as he continued to rub inbetween the toons horns. Bendy leaned into his hand and purred quietly, melting into his touch, literally. He felt his ink starting to run and heard a small gasp from the man not long after. He opened his eyes as Henry pulled his hand back in surprise, examining the fresh ink stains that now covered it. Bendy felt a wave of fear flow through him at the realization of what he just did. Would Henry be mad? Would he hit him? Joey always got mad at things like this. Would Henry react the same way? He began to tremble slightly in fear at the thought.

Instead if striking him or getting angry and yelling, Henry simply turned concerned eyes on him, ignoring his ink stained arm for now.

"Oh my gosh, Bendy! Are you alright? What's happening?" The man sounded panicked as he searched for something nearby to wipe the ink away. Bendy stared at him, trying to pull himself together. He wiped at his face where the ink was beginning to seep over his eyes as Henry got up and looked around frantically. "Nevermind, it's okay! I'll be right back!" He said before leaving. A moment later he returned, towel in hand. Bendy recognized it as the same towel Joey had wrapped him in after throwing him in that closet full of acetone. He cringed at the memory but Henry didn't see. 

He swiftly kneeled in front of the toon, holding up the towel to him.

"Um, okay, everything's okay. Tell me if this hurts, okay bud?" He whispered to the demon before he began to carefully wipe at the excess ink trailing down his face, his other hand holding his head still as he did so. His movements were so gentle and slow, it was almost as if he was afraid he would break the demon if he pressed too hard. When he was done he stood up and looked worriedly down at his small friend. 

"Are you okay, buddy?"

Bendy nodded.

The man looked lost in thought a moment, before replying, "That happens a lot, doesn't it?"

Another nod. Henry hummed in thought. "Why?"

The toon just shrugged. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he thought it might be some mistake Joey made when he created him. Henry put his hand up to his chin. "I wonder why Joey never told me about this..." he muttered to himself, just loud enough for Bendy to hear. After a moment of silence, Henry spoke up again.

"You know what Bendy, while Joey's gone we should do some stuff together." He smiled. Bendy looked unsure, but nodded tentatively.

"Okay! Well lets go look for some stuff to do." 

He helped the toon off the couch, and placed him on the ground. He noticed the ink stains that now littered the fabric with a frown. Bendy saw it too, and his body drooped with the dread of Joey's reaction. Henry pat his head.

"It'll be alright, bud. I'll explain to Joey and help him clean it."

Bendy appreciated the sentiment, and gave the man a tiny apprehensive smile. Henry stood and took the toons hand in his own. Bendy panicked at the movement at first, and instinctualy tried to pull his hand back, but then calmed down. This is Henry, not Joey, he tried to remind himself. Clearly Henry acted much differently than his creator did, nothing will go wrong. Bendy tried to hold onto that idea.

They walked together through the studio, Henry walking slowly so Bendy could keep up. After they found the break room, and sitting on one of the desks was a large stack of papers. Henry sat down at the desk and helped Bendy into his lap. He began to show the little toon how to play various games like tic tac toe and hangman. The tiny demon excitedly learned all the rules for every game while sitting on the man's lap.

It was hours later that Joey came back, with the two nowhere in sight. His office was empty, and he noticed fresh ink stains covering the small couch he had next to his desk. He groaned in annoyance, promising himself he'll punish the little demon later for that. He took off to find the two.

It didn't take long for him to pinpoint their location, as the walls of the studio were thin in this area, and all he had to really do was follow the giggling. He turned a corner and found the room they were located in. Walking in he could see the two sitting across from each other at a table, with Bendy having to sit on top of a large stack of books to be able to even reach. They were playing hangman, and Joey could see most if the letters had already been guessed. As he came closer the two noticed him, Bendy reacting by cowering away, and Henry by smiling and waving at him. He could see many different sheets of paper strewn about the room, all covered in previous hangman and tic tac toe games. 

"Hi, Joey. Finally back?" His friend greeted him. 

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm playing a game with Bendy! Would you like to join us?" 

"Hmph. No. I have work to do." 

Joey crossed his arms and turned away, walking out the door. Bendy visibly relaxed after he was gone. Henry looked confused.

"Huh. I wonder what that was all about..." he thought out loud, before turning to the toon. "Oh well. Want to go for another round?" 

Bendy perked up and nodded happily. Henry let out a small laugh as he grabbed a new blank sheet of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon. If you have any requests I'll try to do them. thank you all for the support on this very stupid very poorly written fanfiction of mine. You don't know how much every comment means to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you read this far. I hope you enjoyed! Have a good day :3


End file.
